memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
More Tribbles, More Troubles
Eskortując ładunek ziarna na Planetę Shermana Enterprise spotyka trzech "starych przyjaciół": Kolotha, Cyrano Jonesa i tribble! Streszczenie "Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5392.4. Enterprise został przydzielony do eskortowania dwóch automatycznych frachtowców, przewożących ziarno na Planetę Shermana, która została dotknięta nieurodzajem i głodem. Ten ładunek ziarna o nazwie quintotriticale jest niezbędny do tego, by kolonia przetrwała. Zeszliśmy z kursu, by sprawdzić, czemu klingoński krążownik ściga mały statek. Obserwacja może potwierdzić plotkę, że Klingoni mają nowa broń, typ póki co, nieznany." thumb|left|Klingoński krążownik Sulu potwierdza, że statek jest to klingoński D7, zbliżający się szybko do celu, jednoosobowego federacyjnego zwiadowczego statku zwykłego typu. Kapitan Kirk wywołuje krążownik po tym, jak otwiera on ogień do statku zwiadowczego, i żąda identyfikacji. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi Kirk nakazuje pościg z szybkością warp 6. Podczas gdy Enterprise próbuje podejść na odległość zasięgu transportu, statek zwiadowczy wciąż jest pod klingońskim ostrzałem. Kirk ponownie żąda identyfikacji od krążownika, dodając, że pogwałcił on przestrzeń Federacji. Krążownik atakuje ścigany statek kolejną salwą z fazerów, a Kirk nakazuje podniesienie osłon i załadowanie fazerów. Enterprise przechodzi w warp 8, wciąż żądając od Klingonów wstrzymania ognia. Mimo to krążownik kontynuuje ostrzał, więc Scotty ściąga na pokład "Enterprise" załogę stateczku, tuż przed tym, jak zostaje on zniszczony. Tymczasem krążownik Klingonów zwraca wreszcie uwagę na Enterprise. Na Enterprise włącza się automatycznie czerwony alarm , chwilę przed tym, jak Klingoni odpalają swą nową broń -- będącą rodzajem pola energetycznego. w wyniku pierwszej salwy silniki Enterprise zostają uszkodzone -- analiza użytej broni wykazuje, ze jest to rodzaj pola statycznego , które sparaliżowało Enterprise unieruchamiając generatory antymaterii. Kirk próbuje się ostrzeliwać, ale zarówno fazery statku jak i torpedy są unieruchomione. Spock wnioskuje, że ta broń jest w stanie unieruchomić wszystko. Dodaje, ze nowa broń Klingonów musi dysponować zadziwiającą energią, jeśli jest w stanie unieruchomić statek gwiezdny i Klingoni muszą mieć trudności z utrzymaniem poziomu takiej energii. Tymczasem Scotty wciąż próbuje zmaterializować w transporterze pilota myśliwca, który z powodu zakłóceń, spowodowanych atakiem Klingonów, utknął w połowie drogi. Statek Klingonów, dowodzony przez kapitana Kolotha, wywołuje Enterprise. Kirk żąda, by Koloth uwolnił jego statek; Koloth domaga się, by Kirk oddał w jego ręce pilota myśliwca. Jednak ponieważ myśliwiec należał do Federacji, pilot jest teraz pod ochroną Kirka. Koloth wyjaśnia, że dopuścił się on ekologicznego sabotażu, i że jeśli będzie musiał wziąć go siłą, zrobi to. thumb|Klingonski statek używa pola statycznego Uhura wtrąca się i informuje Spocka i Kirka, że straciła kontakt z automatycznym frachtowcem, który wyszedł z zasięgu, niezatrzymany przez pole statyczne. Zrozumiawszy, że wciąż ma kontrolę nad statkiem, Kirk zrywa łączność z Kolothem i nakazuje Sulu atak-- staranowanie klingońskiego statku. Spock przypomina, że nie mogą utracić ziarna, ale Kirka obchodzi to znacznie mniej niż perspektywa utraty Enterprise. Kirk ponownie nawiązuje kontakt ze statkiem Kolotha i żąda ponownie zwolnienia Enterprise. Koloth odcina łączność, a wtedy Kirk nakazuje dwóm automatycznym statkom zbliżenie się do statku Klingonów z dwóch przeciwnych kierunków. Koloth wpada w pułapkę Kirka i wystrzeliwuje pole statyczne do obu statków; jego własny okręt ulega przeciążeniu, gdy próbuje utrzymać w polu trzy różne statki. Niespodziewanie Enterprise zostaje uwolniony a statek Kolotha otwiera ogień do jednego z automatycznych statków, unieruchamiając go poprzez zniszczenie komór napędu. Jednak statek Kolotha zostaje niemal całkiem pozbawiony energii. Gdy Klingoni znikają, Scotty 'emu udaje się wreszcie zrematerializować pilota. Dr. McCoy, Spock i Kirk przybywają na ten moment do transportera, odkrywając, że pilotem jest -- Cyrano Jones, a platforma zapełniła się tribble'ami! :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Nasza akcja ratunkowa dała nam pewne pojęcie o nowej broni Klingonów -- a uratowanym okazał się Cyrano Jones, galaktyczny podróżnik i generał nuisance. Jones dziękuje "przyjacielowi Kirkowi", na co otrzymuje ostrą odpowiedź o złamaniu galaktycznego prawa, dotyczącego przewozu niebezpiecznych zwierząt. Jones zapewnia, że te tribble są "bezpieczne" -- ponieważ są niezdolne do rozrodu. Jones poprawił je genetycznie tak, by były kompatybilne z ekologią humanoidów. thumb|left|A [[glommer.]] Kirk dopytuje się, czemu opuścił Stację Kosmiczną K7, skoro na pewno nie mógł jeszcze oczyścić jej z tribbli. Jones odpowiada, że znalazł pomoc, drapieżnika polującego na tribble, zwanego glommer. Kirk wypytuje, czemu Klingoni urządzili za nim pościg, na co Jones odpowiada: "Skąd mam wiedzieć? Klingoni zawsze są w złym humorze." Kirk wspomina o "ekologicznym sabotażu", na co Jones zaczyna się wahać, po czym wyznaje, że sprzedawał tribble na planecie należącej do Klingonów, oświadcza jednak, że nie wiedział, iż jest to ich planeta. Kirk oznajmia, że zgodnie z zapisami Federacji Jones pogwałcił trzy przepisy ogólne i czterdzieści siedem lokalnych. Nakazuje zamknięcie Jonesa aż do końca misji, kiedy to odda go odpowiednim władzom. Starsi oficerowie udają się na naradę, na której McCoy potwierdza słowa Jonesa odnośnie tribbli - nie rozmnażają się, jedynie tyją. Jednak Kirka interesuje teraz głównie nowa brońKlingonów. Spock wyjaśnia, że jest to pole energetyczne o wielkiej mocy. Unieruchamia statek i jego broń. Ale wygląda na to, że unieruchamia również statek napastnika. Mimo ograniczeń praktycznych ma ona logiczne zastosowanie dla Klingonów. Pytanie brzmi bowiem: "Ile zajmie ponowne ładowanie baterii?" Obawiając się, że po odzyskaniu mocy Klingoni wrócą i spróbują zniszczyć drugi automat, Kirk pyta o stan uszkodzonego statku. Scotty odpowiada, że udało się zabrać całe ziarno na Enterprise, ale nie ma już miejsca na więcej. Hangar, dodatkowe ładownie i korytarze są już przepełnione. Tymczasem na mostku skanery ponownie wykrywają krążownik Klingonów. Kirk nakazuje drugiemu automatowi zmienić kurs i pozoruje manewr wycofania. Statek Klingonów atakuje frachtowiec i unieruchamia go. Potem zmienia kurs i strzela do Enterprise. W efekcie ataku ziarno wysypuje się na korytarze statku. Uwolnione tribble zaczynają zjadać ziarno , gwałtownie przybierając na wadze. Robią się zbyt duże także dla drapieżnika, który również wydostał się na wolność. [[Plik:USS Enterprise tows robot grain ship.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise tows a disabled robot grain ship]] Enterprise odpowiada salwą w statek Kolotha, który szybko ulega uszkodzeniu. Ponieważ drugi frachtowiec jest teraz również unieruchomiony, Kirk jest zmuszony użyć wiązki holowniczej transportu statku, zmuszając Enterprise do zwiększonego wydatku mocy. Scotty ostrzega Kirka. Że nie jest to jedyny problem, jako że tribble wyjadły już całe ziarno, które wysypało się na korytarz z rozbitych kontenerów. Zaalarmowany Kirk żąda, by Cyrano Jones natychmiast stawił się na mostku. Jones przybywa na mostek i z niewinną miną proponuje Kirkowi kilka świecących kamieni. Kirk wyjaśnia, że jego tribble rozlazły się po całym statku i ochrona nie może ich znaleźć -- co gorsza, zjadają całe ziarno. Krążownik Kolotha znowu nawraca, zmuszając Kirka do zwolnienia frachtowca i przygotowania się do walki. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Klingoński statek pod dowództwem kapitana Kolotha zmusił nas do przygotowania się do walki o Cyrano Jonesa, z ciągle nieznanych powodów." Enterprise odpala torpedę fotonowa chwilę przed tym, jak Koloth wystrzeliwuje pole statyczne. Pole niszczy torpedę i unieruchamia Enterprise. Koloth ponownie wywołuje Kirka i oznajmia, że kontroluje jego statek -- żada Jonesa w zamian za uwolnienie. Na pokładzie swego statku Koloth nakazuje Koraxowi wprowadzić "Plan Abordażowy C". Tymczasem Kirk nakazuje Scotty'emu wprowadzenie "Planu Obrony B". Gdy klingońscy żołnierze zbliżają się do swej hali transportu, drzwi otwierają się i pomieszczenie wypełnia się wielkimi tribblami, przesłanymi z Enterprise. Kirk wywołuje Koloth i pyta go, czy chce się poddać. Koloth, nie wiedząc jeszcze o tym, co się stało, odrzuca to żądanie . Nagle ogromny tribble wtacza się na mostek.. Koloth załamuje się i wyjaśnia, że dlatego ściga Cyrano Jonesa z taką zaciekłością , iż ten ukradł Klingonom genetycznie zmienione stworzenie z ich planety -- pierwsze ze swego gatunku. Koloth żąda oddania go, opisując stworzenie jako drapieżnika, polującego na tribble -- Klingoni gotowi są nawet rozpętać wojnę, by go odzyskać. Koloth wyjaśnia, że jest im koniecznie potrzebny do obrony ich planety, która Jones zanieczyścił tribblami. Kirk zgadza się z żądaniami Kolotha i nakazuje Scotty'emu przetransportować stworzenie na pokład statku Klingonów. Jones sprzeciwia się temu, mówiąc, że podlega kosmicznemu prawu , a glommer należy do niego; jednak Scotty odpowiada, że powierzchnia planety nie jest pokryta prawami. Po otrzymaniu drapieżnika Koloth uwalnia Enterprise. Mimo wszystko Kirk stwierdza, że pole statyczne nie jest tak efektywne jako broń, jak początkowo myślano. Pobór mocy jest za wysoki i jej regeneracja zabiera zbyt wiele czasu, by pole mogło mieć praktyczne zastosowanie. McCoy analizuje poprawione genetycznie tribble Jonesa i odkrywa, że procedura, której użył, nie była dość dobra. Wygląda na to, że nie tyle powstrzymała je przed reprodukcją, co zwolniła ich metabolizm. Stwierdza, ze te wielkie tribble w rzeczywistości są wielkimi koloniami. Na pokładzie statku Kolotha załoga próbuje użyć drapieżnika przeciw tribblom, które rozlazły się po ich maszynowni. Drzwi się otwierają i blokuje je wielki tribble. Widząc go drapieżnik odwraca się i ucieka w przeciwnym kierunku. Koloth nakazuje Koraxowi strzelić do tribble'a z desruptora, a ten rozpada się na tuziny małych tribbli. Na korytarzu Enterprise McCoy używa zastrzyku neoethyleneu, by zmusić kolonię tribbli do podzielenia się na indywidualne osobniki o zwolnionym metaboliźmie -- twierdzi, że teraz są to prawdziwie "bezpieczne" tribble. Kirk zagląda do tuby Jefferiesa i mówi McCoy owi, że ten zapomniał o jednym. McCoy odpowiada, że nie on zapomniał, i zanim Kirk ma czas coś powiedzieć, znów zostaje pogrzebany pod tribble'ami. Kirk wstaje, zgarnia tribble w ramiona i lamentuje, "Kiedyś się nauczę." Scotty mówi, ze jeśli już muszą mieć tribble na pokładzie, to lepiej, żeby były to te małe. Pamiętne cytaty "Zna pan przepisy o transporcie niebezpiecznych zwierząt." "Kapitanie, to bezpieczne tribble." "Nie ma czegoś takiego jak bezpieczne tribble." "'' Tribble znane są ze swych zdolności reprodukcyjnych." "''A wszystko pożerają w szybkim tempie! To dlatego te są bezpieczne. Nie mnożą się." : - Kirk, Jones, McCoy, Spock, i Jones "To tribble drapieżnik. It's called a glommer." : - Jones "Sprzedał...pan... tribble... na planecie Klingonów." "Nie wiedziałem, że to planeta Klingonów." "Tribble nie lubią Klingonów. To powinno dać panu do myślenia." "Klingoni lubią je jeszcze mniej." : - Kirk i Jones "Pierwszy Klingon , który wejdzie na pokład tego statku, będzie zarazem ostatnim. Pełny alarm dla ochrony Mr. Spock." : - Kirk Zza kulis * Ten odcinek jest sequelem odcinka . W komentarzu scenarzysty Davida Gerrolda, zamieszczonym w The Animated Series DVD, Gerrold wspomina, że ta historia była napisana na potrzeby trzeciego sezonu The Original Series, została jednak odrzucona przez producenta Freda Freiberger. Mr Freiberger nie akceptował komizmu, zawartego w "The Trouble with Tribbles", i nie chciał powtarzać tego pomysłu. thumb|Pink tribbles * W production inconsistency, tribble z tego odcinka są różowe, inaczej niż w odcinku "The Trouble with Tribbles". Reżyser, Hal Sutherland, był daltonistą, więc dla niego kolor różowy jawił się jako świetlistoszary. Klingoni z tego odcinka również są ubrani na różowo z tego samego powodu. Kontynuacja * Warto zauważyć, że Mark Lenard (Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (Harry Mudd) i Stanley Adams (Cyrano Jones) są jedynymi aktorami, poza stałą obsadą, którzy grali te same role w obu seriach (TOS i TAS). Stanley Adams wystąpił poprzednio w odcinku . * Insygnia Klingonów, które widzimy w tym odcinku, zostały potem wykorzystane w późniejszych produkcjach Star Trek. * Klingońskiego kapitana Kolotha można było zobaczyć poprzednio w odcinku . Kolotha grał William Campbell , ale w TAS głos do jego postaci podkładał James Doohan. * Książka Star Trek Concordance wspomina, że statek Kolotha nazywał się IKS Devisor, jednak ta nazwa nie została użyta w odcinku, być może więc powodzi z pierwszego szkicu scenariusza albo ze źródeł spoza planu.. W każdym razie ten statek jest też określany jako Devisor w adaptacji książkowej Alana Dean Fostera "Star Trek Log 4". Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :oraz * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Również * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * James Doohan jako: ** Scott ** Koloth Gościnnie * Stanley Adams jako Cyrano Jones * David Gerrold jako Korax de:Mehr Trouble mit Tribbles en:More Tribbles, More Troubles (episode) es:More Tribbles, More Troubles fr:More Tribbles, More Troubles (épisode) ja:TAS:謎の新兵器パラライズ光線 nl:More Tribbles, More Troubles Kategoria: odcinki TAS